Seducing Mrs Dimitrios
by TJ Jordan
Summary: Based off of a scene from 'Casino Royale', James Bond attempts to seduce the beautiful Solange Dimitrios and get the information he needs. But even Bond himself can't escape the temptation of Mrs. Dimitrios. This will be a one-shot, smut/lemon story.


**Seducing Mrs. Dimitrios**

* * *

 **Some of you might be familiar with my work or are new to it. Either way, welcome! ;)**

 **First time doing a** _ **James Bond**_ **fic** **, but it is my second smut/lemon story. Which reminds me, if you don't like these types of stories that are just about sex, then I high advise you to** _ **not read this.**_ **But anyway, my first smut/lemon (which ever you like to call it) was actually of the _Halloween_ fandom (more specifically, _Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers_ ), called **_**"Kelly Meeker's Seduction".**_ **Go check it out if you want to and please leave a review!**

 **I've been meaning to do this one-shot story for quite a while now. It takes place during a specific scene in the Daniel Craig film,** _ **Casino Royale,**_ **between James Bond and** **Solange Dimitrios (aka, the wife of one of the terrorists in the movie). I think we all know the one I'm talking about. ;)**

 **Casino Royale is perhaps one of my three top favorites of the James Bond franchise and is a great example of how to do a proper reboot of a famous series. However, I didn't appreciate the movie when it first came out in 2006. But over the years, I came to love it for how different it is to the older films. While I love Skyfall and think it is a better follow-up than Quantum of Solace could ever be, Casino Royale remains to be a great origins story of James Bond.**

 **While the film had a number of great things about it, one of the things I remember the most would have to be the sequences involving Bond and Mrs. Dimitrios. Talk about a cock-tease! The moment we first meet the lovely Solange, I instantly fell in love (with lust, anyway). And it most definitely didn't help that the scenes we get of her were the hottest Bond-girl moments in the entire franchise. And trust me, there have been a lot of Bond-girls to go around. But something about Caterina Murino's portrayal of the character just felt more real and sexy at the same time.**

 **So we get the hotel room scene, where Bond is seducing her and the two almost have sex, until Bond gets everything he needs in order to hunt down the terrorist. While I love that Bond literally skipped out on having sex with the most hottest Bond-girl I've ever seen, there is an unfulfilling feeling that has been left behind. And yeah, I know we wouldn't have seen it (though that would be one amazing porn-video). But still, I still feel that cock-teasing humiliation to this day.**

 **And that's what this story is about. Just Bond having hot sex with Solange Dimistrios. So if you're not into this sort of thing, then I highly recommend that you don't read this.**

 **I would rate this as a 'X' But seeing how the rating only reaches 'M', it'll have to do.**

 **Also, I do not own James Bond! Only the people who own the rights do!**

 **Please enjoy my newest one-shot, smut/lemon story, _"Seducing Mrs. Dimitrios"!_**

* * *

Bond's eyes were on a woman as he began picking up the chips from the poker table, having won a game for a car that belonged to his opponent, Alex Dimitrios. He studied her as she got up from her seat and began walking out of the room, noticing her hips and black hair sway. He also took notice of her beautiful red dress, which allowed for a little cleaverage to be seen and manage to catch the attention of a few men on her way out.

Taking his chance, he got up and quickly went to cash-in the money had won and possess the Aston Martin DB5.

Arriving just in time, he asked for the car to be brought around and watched as the woman in the red dress waited in front of him, unaware of his presence. The moment car was brought around, she went to the passenger side of the car.

"Thank you," Bond took the keys from the hotel associate.

"Thank you, sir," the associate replied before returning to his post.

The woman at him with confusion, only to be replaced with a look of realization.

"Hun, no wonder he was in such a foul mood," she said. "My mistake."

As she began to walk around the vehicle, Bond asked, "Can I give you a lift home?"

She sighed, "That would really send him over the edge. I'm afraid I'm not that cruel."

Bond decided to take the initiative, "Well, perhaps you're just out of practice."

The woman looked back at him, her expression unreadable for a moment. Normally, such a comment would offend a normal woman. But Bond was counting on the opposite effect.

The woman smiled and began to laugh, blushing, "Perhaps."

"Well, what about a drink at my place."

Caught off-guard by his offer, she seemed a little unsure.

"Your place? Is it close?"

"Very."

A long moment of silence passed as the woman stared at him, captured by his blue eyes and handsome face. She felt aroused by his boldness and how confident he was around her. It reminded her of a time before she was married. A time when she could have any man desiring her and every woman envying her for it.

"One drink," she said quickly, earning a small smile from Bond.

As the two got into the car, Bond put it into drive and drove around the circle road of the entrance to the hotel, ending up right where he started.

At first confused, the woman instantly figured out what he did and smiled, enjoying his teasing.

"Good evening, sir, and welcome back," greeted a hotel associate as he opened the door for Bond.

"Welcome to my home," Bond smiled, earning a laugh from her as he got out.

Exiting the car, she followed him back into the hotel and to his room, arm in arm. The two talked on the way, earning more laughter from her.

Once they arrived, Bond instantly ordered some champagne for them and sat on the couch together, enjoying their drinks.

"I apologize, I never really got your name," Bond poured her another glass.

The woman smiled as she leaned on her arm against the cushion of the couch , "My name is Solange Dimitrios. But I think you already knew that."

Bond raised an eyebrow before taking a sip of his drink, "How so?"

"Are you really going to play that game with me? I noticed you out on the beach earlier today. The way how you were staring at me."

"What can I say? You're a beautiful woman."

Solange blushed, "True. But I think I know what you're really after."

"And how do you know that?"

She moved closer to him and whispered, "Because I have... _ideas_ about my husband's work. Where the money comes from. The mysterious people he meets with. But sadly, only ideas for now."

Bond leaned in, just inches from her as he whispered in playfulness, "You're an observative woman, Mrs. Dimitrios."

"I've learned a few things from my husband..." her breathing started to rise at the presence of his warmth, "... over the years."

"Then perhaps you can learn a thing or two from me."

Her eyes were lost in his, "I've told you my name. Now I think it's your turn."

"The name's Bond. James Bond."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Bond."

Setting their glasses down on the table, their lips met and began to kiss one another with fierce passion. Arms began to explore, before the two of them found themselves falling to the floor.

Laughing, Solange rolled them over so that James was on top of her. As they kissed, she let out small gasps of pleasure. She began unbuttoning his shirt, feeling his six-pack. Both his shoes and her sandals were kicked off across the floor.

Lying on the rug, she looked up at him and smiled, moaning.

"You like married women... don't you James?"

"It keeps things simple."

Laughing at his reply, she playfully denied his access to her neck before moving her head to the side, enjoying the pleasure was receiving from the attention he was giving her.

The moment his lips touched her skin, her eyes closed and her arms went across his back and sides.

"What is it about bad men? You, my husband... I had so many chances to be happy, so many nice guys. Why can't nice guys be more like you?"

They turned to look at each other again.

"Well, because then they'd be bad," Bond kissed her.

"Mmm, yes!" Solange moaned and smiled, flipping them over so that she was on top of him. "But so much more interesting."

Allowing her weight to collapse on top of him, her breasts settled on his chest, in clear view of his face. She began to kiss him with passion, moaning as their tongues fought for dominance. She then moved her lips to neck and traveled downward.

"What makes your husband a bad man?"

"His nature, I suppose."

"The nature of his work?"

"A mystery, I'm afraid," she stopped to look at him. "I'm also afraid that you'll sleep with me in order to get to him."

"How afraid?" Bond playfully whispered.

Biting his chin and moaning, she seductively whispered back, " _Not enough to stop."_

Kissing his chest, she began moving downward, moaning in a sexy voice as she did.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Solange stopped to look up, chin on his lower chest as she raised her eyebrows before resuming, "Now would seem like an _appropriate_ time."

"Does _'ellipsis'_ mean anything to you?"

She rested her chin on his chest again, deep in thought about the question.

Suddenly, a sound of a ringing phone caught there attention, forcing Solange to crawl up Bond's body, sliding against him as she did. Reaching for the table that held her purse, she grabbed her cell phone. Meanwhile, her breasts hang out in the open of her dress, right in front of Bond's face.

Seeing who it was, she asked, "Should I ask him about it?"

"Perhaps later."

Answering her phone, she brought her lips to Bond's, "Yes, dear?"

The distant voice of her husband could be heard as they quietly made out, " _I'm on the last flight tonight to Miami. Don't wait up. I'll be back in the morning."_

Sighing, she detached herself from Bond and replied, "Okay, I understand. See you tomorrow. Bye-bye."

Hanging up, she laid her phone on the ground and turned her attention back to Bond.

"Apparently," she leaned down to give him another kiss and moved her pelvis above his, "he's on the last flight to Miami, so you have all night to question me."

Rolling them over, Bond replied in between their kissing, "In that case... we're gonna need... some more champagne."

Removing himself from her embrace, he got to make a phone call to Room Service, ordering a bottle of chilled Bollinger Grand Anne and beluga caviar. As he did, he turned to see Solange moving towards the bedroom, sending him a seductive look and purposely swaying her hips, which showed off her bum before disappearing around the corner.

" _And would that be for two, sir?_ " the Room Service associate asked.

"What?" Bond turned around.

 _"For two?"_

Before Bond could reply, he hesitated. Looking at the clock, he sighed, "Yes, for two. And make it quick."

 _"Will do, sir."_

Hanging up the phone, he pulled out his laptop from under the table and sat down on the couch, quickly purchasing a ticket to Miami on the last flight. As he put his laptop away, he heard a knock at the door and went to get the champagne from the Room Service associate, paying him for the service as he closed the door. Setting everything up, he put the drinks on a silver tray and brought it into the room.

Setting the tray down on the table next to the bed, he heard the door to the bathroom open, a bright light shining in front of him as he turned. Covering his eyes, he saw the shape of a woman walking forward, only able to make out her outline. But as she got closer, he quickly realized that she was naked, watching as her breasts bounced with every step she took.

Able to see her in full view, he struggled to keep his mouth shut at the sight of her body. Her hips swayed from side to side, tempting him.

Soon she was within inches of him, smiling. Her arms went around his neck and brought his lips onto hers, her tongue easily winning against him. Moaning, her hand went down and cupped his manhood, despite a layer of pants in her way.

"Ready for a night you'll never forget?" she asked in a low whisper that made him hard.

Feeling him grow, she squeezed and laughed at his groan.

"Now it's your turn," she bent down and unbuttoned his pants, removing them. Next, she removed his shirt and then his underwear, leaving him completely exposed.

"My, my, Mr. Bond!" she raised an eyebrow. "What a great size you have."

Unable to resist himself, he took her by the shoulder and pulled her into him, deep in a passionate kiss. With their hands roaming one another's bodies, they began to lose themselves in their pleasure. His hand reached down to her ass and gave each cheek a squeeze, earning a moan and squeal from her.

Turning her towards the bed, he threw her onto the sheets with a bounce.

Dropping to his knees, he took ahold of each of her legs and pulled her towards him, her wet pussy in full display. While Solange supported herself on her elbows, Bond began kissing her legs, moving towards her sensitive parts. She started panting and moving her head side to side. When he got higher, so did her breathing. And when he got within inches of her sacred area, her head and back fell against the sheets of the bed, her black hair spread out.

Instead of giving her exactly what she wanted, he teased her by licking around her center. He listened to her heavy breathing and moaning, listening carefully. Her hands moved through his hair, caressing him.

After a few minutes of teasing her, Solange cried out, "Enough... foreplay! Just suck me off!"

Smiling, he dove right into her wet pussy, his tongue going deep inside of her. Moving in different motions, he paid attention to her reactions, learning what she liked and didn't like. Her juices filled his mouth and face as she screamed with pleasure. Her hands left his hair and took ahold of the bedsheets, throwing her head back and forth.

"Oh... James... don't stop...AH!" she cried out as her orgasm hit, her back arching off the bed. Rolling it out, she pushed her pussy into Bond's face, who reacted by moving his hands under her ass and pulled her towards him. He continued to pleasure her, never stopping to her recover. Her eyes widened when she realized he wasn't going to stop.

Regaining some of her strength, she moved her legs around his head and locked them, keeping him in between her thighs as he drove her wild with pleasure. She screamed his name over and over, like a song.

The moment she orgasmed for a second time, her legs tightened and then released their hold. Her body fell against the sheets like a weightless cloth. Her breathing echoed off the walls as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Not yet finished, James crawled up the bed and put her legs over his shoulders, positioning his manhood at her entrance. Before the poor girl could figure out what was going on, he slowly entered her.

Solange's eyes widened and her breathing caught, making a soundless scream as she arched her back.

Once he was deep inside of her, he began to thrust. Starting slowly at first, he quickly sped up.

Solange moaned and let out half-gasps as his thrusts became faster and harder. And soon enough, her third orgasm hit her hard, making her cry out.

Standing up, James took a look at the time and realized that he needed to get going in order to make the flight for Miami.

"Oh... James..." Solange smiled in her daze. Leaning up, she smiled at him and spread her legs open again, moving her lower body side to side. "Time for me to reward you for the pleasure you've give me."

Before he could reply or stop her, Solange quickly got off the bed and moved around him, pushing her body up against his. Forcing him to back up, he hit the edge of the bed and fell against the sheets, just within inches of the soaked area they made. Feeling her crawl up and straddle him, with his legs hanging off the edge, he tried to protest against her actions, only feel his voice betray him at the feel of her womanhood against his pelvis.

Doing a wiggle, he moaned and looked up into Solange's eyes.

Taking his manhood into her hand, she positioned it under her and then lowered herself onto his rod, keeping eye contact as she moaned.

Once settled, she began to move, rolling back and forth. Soon, she began twisting and turning, her hands behind her head as she cried out in different sexy voices.

Reaching up, he massaged her breasts, enjoying the feel of them in his hands.

Speeding up her movements, she rode him with wild abandon, back arched. Their moaning matching one another.

Controlling himself not to cum until she did, the two of them climaxed at the same time a little while later. Their voices echoed together as they rolled out their orgasm, calming down after the incredible experience.

Falling to the side, Solange cushioned herself into James's side, her breasts rising and falling against him as she struggled to get her breathing under control.

"Wow," she began to chuckle. "Haven't had this much fun in such a long time."

Keeping silent, Bond looked at the time and silently cursed himself. Removing himself from her embrace, he got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Propping herself on the bed like a supermodel.

"Just remembered I need to deal with something real quick," he reached into one of the drawers and pulled out something, dropping it into one of the drinks that laid on the tray. Bringing her one of the drinks, he watched as she downed the whole thing from exhaustion.

Returning the glass, she smiled at him, "Well, when you get back, maybe we can... _resume_ your interrogation of me about my husband."

"In that case, I'll try to be back in time."

Knowing the drug would cause her to fall asleep in the next few minutes, he quickly took a shower and dressed in new clothes, before making his way to the Aston Martin DB5 out front, speeding off to meet his flight for Miami.

* * *

 **Okay, so how did I do?**

 **If you guys wouldn't mind, I would like to hear your thoughts in the review section. Even if it's just a small one. They're like candy to us writers. :)**

 **I don't believe I'll be doing James Bond fan fics. I really don't have any passion to write full-length stories. Maybe I'll do another one-shot in the future, but nothing really big. I always planned to write an alternative ending to Casino Royale, where Vesper is allowed to live and Bond never discovers her betrayal. A sort of bittersweet type deal. But even then, I'm not sure if I'll write it or not. I need to have the passion to write it.**

 **I apologize for any grammar errors. I don't have a beta person helping. So the editing process is just me.**

 **Anyway, hope to see you guys in my later stories that I do. And just to let you know, they're not all smut/lemon stories. I just do these every once and a while. Feel free to check out what else I have. :)**


End file.
